


Always and Forever

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dean's a firefighter, Death, Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graphic description of car accident, Grief, Heart Break, Humour, Loss, Masturbation, Reader a teacher, Voyeurism, explicit sex scene, finally letting go, graphic sex scene, safe sex, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: This is the story of Dean Winchester and his best friend there lives together. This is how they grew up together and became best friends and lovers.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tumblr as I wrote it in the Reader POV basically. It was something that poured out of my head in two hours of thinking of the idea. I was for a challenge I was doing and had a prompt to use. I hope you like it?
> 
> Please leave comments much appreciated.
> 
> Has been beta by Spun809 thank you much appreciated. You rock girl!!

**Always and Forever**

Well how do I start to tell you my story. I guess I’ll start at the beginning. Ok here goes, I might skip some things here and there, because I know you don't want to hear about the boring stuff.

I was five when I met him. He was the boy who lived down the street but I never really noticed him until this day. We were in the school yard and I was playing on the swings and this nasty boy came over and pulled me off the swing. I had fallen and scraped my hands and knees on the ground. The other boy was watching and came over and pushed the nasty boy down and he helped me up. He saw the blood on my knees and hands.

He gave me a smile and said, "I'm Dean."

I said, "Y/N, thanks,” with a grin.

Shrugging off the thanks he walked me to the nurse. He stayed with me and held my hand as the nurse cleaned up my injures. From then on it was the start of our beautiful friendship. He became my best friend. We were inseparable, we did everything together.

 

Ok, I’ll leave some of the boring parts here out, the stuff in between was blah, blah, blah. Anyway now we are thirteen years old and about to start high school. We both changed from the little kids that we were. Dean had filled out, he was trim but he had muscles. His face had become more manly and his voice cracked. I however filled out in front, my breasts were starting to develop and I got my first ever period. Oh yeah my Mum had the sex talk with me. Most embarrassing thing ever as I was wishing it would just end.

One day Dean and I were talking and he said, "Y/N, have you ever kissed a boy."

"No, why, have you?" He looked at me and I laughed, "I mean a girl?"  

"No, do you want to practice for when we do?" He asked.

 "Sure, why not" I said as I looked into his olive green eyes.

He licked his lips to moisten them as he leaned towards me. I had also followed moistening my lips and we closed our eyes too soon and his kiss landed on my eye and I got his chin We opened our eyes and laughed.

He said, "You're not suppose to close your eyes to the last second."

"Ok, but you closed yours too, soon too."

He sighed and said, "Let's try again." So we moved in again and he said, "Not yet........now."

I closed my eyes as he did and we touched each other's mouth. His lips were soft and gentle and he poked his tongue out and I jumped back in shock. He laughed a full belly laugh with his legs in the air so I pushed him over. Then I laughed and he scowled at me.

I said, "That was not funny, you falling was funny. You could have warned me first."

"Sorry, but you're suppose to open your mouth," with a smirk on his face.

"It's ok, Dee. I haven't don't his before. I will this time" I added with a smile.

 He leaned in and we tried again this time when he poked his tongue out and touched my lips. I opened to allow him entrance. 

He was a bit hesitant to poke it too far until I moaned into the kiss so he worked up the courage to go ahead. He touched my tongue with his. Boy it was the most, how do I say, erotic thing I've ever felt as a shiver ran down my spine and this was happening with my best friend.

Dean pulled me in closer so he could deepen the kiss. I was lost in the feeling of his lips on mine that I hadn't realised I was getting lightheaded until Dean pulled back.

His eyes were dark and his lips were swollen and he gave me the best shit eating grin you could imagine.

 I said, "Boy, Dean you kiss like that you will have the girls lined up."

 "You're not so bad yourself Y/N/N."

 "Do you want to practice some more Dee?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

 He smiled and said, "Ok, if you want to?"

 "Hell yeah, Dee."

He laughed again as I pressed my lips to his. After our first kiss we practiced all the time.

 

Here I go again, skirting over the less interesting parts we are 16 now and both Juniors in high school. Dean is the Captain of the football team and has been dating a lot of cheerleaders. I am a cheerleader but Dean and I never crossed that line with each other. So I dated his friends and some were sweet and others wanted more but it didn't feel right so I never went beyond them touching my breasts. Dean and I still kissed and hung out together but not very often now with all our extra curricular activities there wasn't much time. We were both on honour roll as well so we had to keep up our grade point average.

 

One day I headed over to Dean's house, his parents had gone out with mine. So I decided to surprise him. I walked in the front door and made my way upstairs to Dean's room. I had practically lived in this house so I knew where Dean's room was. Nothing had really changed except the family portrait on the wall in the lounge room.

 

I was standing outside his bedroom door and I couldn't hear anything. Maybe he went out, I thought, then I heard a moan and then another. Shit what if he has a girl over, no I would hear her too. So I opened his bedroom door quietly and the sight I saw. He was lying on his bed naked and pumping his cock. I looked to where his eyes were focused on his computer he had porn on and his headphones. I tore my eyes from the computer and my focus went back to Dean. His penis was standing tall and proud, leaking pre-cum as he moaned, and stroked himself. I was transfixed not knowing what to do.

 

Obviously, he doesn't know, I'm here so I decide to watch him a little longer. He was moaning more as I felt something stir in my body. It was a tingling feeling in my stomach and wet feeling between my legs. I had to hold my legs together to stop the ache I felt watching Dean. Then he moaned my name and I wasn't sure if I was horrified or excited he was thinking of me as he masturbated. I was feeling hot and flushed as I watched with little quiet whimpers coming from my mouth. I knew I shouldn't be watching but he looked so fucking hot right now, I couldn’t help myself. His breathing was coming in short pants now and my breathing followed his. He was squirming and his body jerked off the bed. He was moaning my name as he got closer and then screamed my name as he squirted all over his stomach and chest. He was still breathing heavy but fuck he looked incredibly hot as I had to move my legs as my muscles hurt holding them together for so long.

 

I quietly closed his door so he wouldn't know I was there and went back downstairs. I had to pull myself together and get my breathing under control. I sat downstairs just breathing and wondering if I should go up there. No I will sit here for another five minutes and wait for him to clean himself up. I sat there and thought about what I just saw and my breath hitched and I blushed again. Jesus, Y/N get yourself under control you can't do this in front of your best friend.

 

I must have been sitting there for another five minutes when Dean came down. I heard him on the stairs so I got up and walked over to the front door so it looks like I was just entering his home.

He saw me and said, "Hey, Y/N/N. Want to watch a DVD?"

 "Sure, why not?" as I turned away from him to stop a blush rising on my face.

 "You want to watch it down here or in my room?"

 "Here's fine, Dee."

 "Ok, what one, no chick flicks though I hate chick flicks,” he said.

 

I laughed as I usually pick a chick flick. I decided on Star Wars because it was an action movie and we both knew it off by heart. So we started watching it and halfway through Dean decided he would kiss me. He moved over so he was hovering over my body as he kissed me on the mouth with tongue and he moved to my neck as he bit it gently.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing your neck."

"Why?"

"Because it's sexy," then he looked at me and saw the terrified look in my eyes and he stopped. He sighed a heavy sigh and moved away from me.

"I'm gonna,” I stuttered out, “go Dee. See you tomorrow at school." I was all flustered and almost tripped out the door.

"Bye Y/N," he said obviously wondering what happened for me to leave so abruptly.

 

All week at school I tried to avoid running into Dean. It was easy when we were in the corridors I would just go in the girl's bathroom. But it was a bit harder when we were at practice to avoid each other as we practiced on the oval.

 

I couldn't get the imagine of him masturbating out of my head. Dean also noticed I had been avoiding him and when we did speak it was only a few words and a smile. So he decided he was going to confront me. Our parents going to be out tonight so he decided to get to the bottom of this and find out what's going on.

 

He knocked on the door as his parents waited outside for mine and then they left. We sat on the lounge, either of us talking to the other. The silence was deafening all we could hear is the tick of the clock. Tick, tick, tick, he looked at me and I laughed a soft half laugh.

He shook his head and said, "What's wrong, you have hardly spoken to me all week. I miss you Y/N/N."

"Nothing's wrong, Dee,” I said.

"Bullshit you can't even look at me. Did I do something is that it? We can tell each other anything."

"God, No I can't Dee, I can't look at you,” I said.

"Why? What did I do?" he said walking over and kneeling in front of me then he pulled my head up to look him in the eyes. His face showed a hurt expression and there were tears glistening in his eyes.

He continued, "You don't want to be friends anymore is that it?"

I reach my hand out and stroked his cheek as he moved his face in my hand as I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm ashamed and embarrassed with what I did," I said.

"What did you do?"

I blushed and said, "I saw you."

"You saw me, what?" He asked.

"I saw you," I repeated with a deep sigh.

"Spit it out you're killing me here. What, what did you see?"

I took a deep breath and blurted out, "I saw you masturbating last week. It's was the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

 He looked at me in shock and said, "Oh!"

"I'm sorry Dee, I shouldn't have but I heard you moaning my name. Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course, I do, I've always wanted you. It's always been you now and forever."

"Really, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to destroy our friendship. I love you too much for that,” he said.

"I wish you had told me sooner, Dee. I love you too, more than just friends."

Then I kissed him passionately our tongues explored each other's mouths we knew so well.

"Want you, Dee."

 "Are you sure?" He asked.

I got up from the couch and grabbed his hand as we went upstairs to my room. I locked the door as he pinned me to it kissing me. He nibbled on my ear as I mewled in pleasure. As he was his hands were working to undo the buttons of my shirt. I pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed my hands down his chest. Resting them on his waist as he grabbed my hand and guided to his denim covered erection. He showed me how to rub it through his jeans. He was moaning into my neck as he sucked a bruising mark on it. I was lost in the feeling of his mouth on my neck, as he squeezed my breast and rubbed the nipple through my bra.

"Dee, need more."

He guided me towards my bed as he started to remove my skirt and panties. I unclipped my bra and threw it on the floor to joined the pile of clothes.

I went to undo his jeans, he stilled my hand and said, "I will do it."

 He looked me in the eyes and said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

He smirked as he moved his hand between my thighs to my clit. He gently entered a finger inside me. It felt strange but in a good way as I've never let anyone touch me down there before.

I was moaning as Dean looked at my flushed cheeks and my breath was coming in short pants. He added another and scissored them to open me for his cock.

"God, you're beautiful Y/N, I love you."

"Dean, please," I begged.

"Hold on just a little more Baby," he said.

My body was wriggled and was squirming under his skilled hands as I couldn't put a coherent thought together. His lips moved on my breast as he sucked and licked it as the bud became hard. Then he moved to the other breast and he was giving it the same attention. He curled his fingers and I let out a moan as he found my sweet spot.

"Dean, something's happening," I said breathless as I fought to suck in air.

"I know Baby, let it happen. Y/N cum for me."

I screamed his name as an orgasm ripped through my body leaving me feeling weightless and falling through the air. It was the most intense amazing thing I've ever experienced.

Dean moved away from me for a brief second as I heard him undoing his jeans and dropping them to the floor a moment later. He had something in his hand not sure what it was.

I looked at him in my post orgasmic bliss. His erection was hard and leaking pre-cum as he looked at me and grabbed my hand so I could touch him. I try to pull my hand back but he looked at me with eyebrows raised.

So I let him guide my hand to his hard erection. It was soft and solid as he showed what he liked as my hand moved up and down his length. He kissed me passionately as he became harder.

He said, "better stop or I will blow my load."

"Dean do you have protection?"

He showed me the thing he had in his hand earlier. "I have it, but are you sure Y/N?"

"Yes, Dee. I'm sure I want this, us."

He held up the foil packet and ripped it open he handed it to me to put it on him. I looked a little scared but he nodded his head. So I slowly rolled it onto his erection as he groaned in pleasure. He looked me in the eye as he moved into position to enter me. He kept eye contact as he slowly inched in me. He waited until I adjusted to his size and then a bit more until he felt the barrier to my virginity. He kissed me as he pushed forward until he was all the way in. He stopped as I moaned in pleasure as my body opened around his girth. I could feel his huge penis inside me as he looked at me for permission to move.

He pulled out and pushed back in. He was going slow with my virgin body as he didn't want to hurt me. I arched my back with each thrust.

"You fit me so well Baby and you feel amazing and tight Y/N."

"Dean kiss me,” I pleaded.

He bent down and kissed me as his pounding became faster we were both panting, sweat pouring from our bodies. He had adjusted his angle so he was hitting my sweet spot with each thrust in. I moaned his name as he growled when he kissed me.

"Dean, I think I'm going to .........Dean."

I screamed as he pushed me over the edge for the second time. He continued to pound into me as he screamed my name as he emptied himself into the condom. He finally went soft and pulled out. Pulling the condom off and asking where to put it, I said, "here as I reached for some tissues to wrap it up in and then threw it in the bin by my bed.

We snuggled up together in my bed as our bodies cool off. I pulled the blankets up to cover us both.

"Dean, can I ask you something," I said in a somewhat sleepy voice.

"Hmm" he replied also in a sleepy voice.

"Was this your first time having sex?"

He turned his head to look me in the eyes and said, "yep, it just didn't feel right with anyone else. Why?"

"Well, you have been seeing a lot of girls and you've never done this?"

"I have given them orgasms with my hand but nothing else. You're my first Y/N.”

I smiled knowing he'd never had sex with anyone but me.

"Like I said. before we had sex , it's always been you, always and forever,” he said.

I kissed him and said, "always and forever" as we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We had officially started dating and were a couple. I felt happy being in love with Dean.

 

So here it is, almost at the end of my story, and we are now 25 years old. Dean and I have been officially together for 9 years. I got into a good college and Dean came with me and trained to be a firefighter. It was his dream so I wasn't going to tear it down, I supported him even though I was worried all the time. But I learnt to cope and we were happy. Dean became the youngest Lieutenant in the history of his fire station. I was a school teacher at the local junior school and I loved it of course.

Dean was on shift and I was coming home from school. I was going home to get ready for our anniversary date Dean had planned. The roads were icy from the snow that had fallen during the day. I was coming down the highway headed home when a truck slammed into my car.

The window shattered around me, cutting my face and hands, as my head hit the dashboard. The car flipped three or four times before it came to rest on it wheels. My legs were pinned under the steering wheel and I couldn't feel my arm. I felt pain in my stomach and ribs as the airbag had triggered when the car rolled as I was battling to breath. I think I screamed but wasn't sure because it didn't sound real in my ears as I feel my heart throbbing in them. The pain was too much I must have lost consciousness.

Dean's squad was called out to a two vehicle accident as he put on his turnout jacket. They could see the truck but not the other car but as they got closer. Dean froze as he saw the second vehicle. He was out the fire truck even before it had fully stopped. He ran over to the other vehicle shouting my name.

He yelled, "Y/N, please be alright Baby."

He made it to my vehicle and looked inside, he saw I was unconscious as he tried to wake me. He try to get the door open but couldn't so he touched my face as my eyes fluttered open.

He said, "Hey, Baby" he said as he smiled he knew it was bad and it was going to take awhile to get me out. I could hear more sirens arriving to help. He looked up and barked orders at his squad. They went into action like a well oiled machine. Someone passed Dean a neck brace to put on me. He gently lifted my head and put it on.

"Dee, I can't feel my legs or arm. My chest and stomach hurt."

He looked as my legs were pinned under the dashboard and my arm was pinned underneath me. He couldn't see the injuries on my chest as the steering wheel airbag was in the way. The air bag was still blown up so Dean put his jacket over my head and popped it to deflate it. I felt some relief as he was worried about spinal injuries as he shouted for the jaws to open the door so he could sit next to me.

Dean shouted for them to hook up the ropes and pull it away from my legs. So they tied the ropes to the fire truck as it  pulled, the whole front of the car moved away allowing access to the passenger side. The metal groaned and heaved as they shifted it out of the way.

He tried to move my arm but I cried out in pain so he left it.

"Dean, how bad is it?"

"You're going to be fine Baby. We will get you out."

"Dean, look at me" my voice barely above a whisper but he heard me as he turned his head with tears in his eyes. "Dean, promise me, as I jerked in pain, "if I don't make it you will find someone else. I want you to be happy. Promise me."

"No, don't talk like that, you're going to make it. I love you Y/N/N. Remember always and forever."

"I love you Dee, but you need to promise me."

"Ok, I promise,” as his heart was breaking watching me slip away.

"Dee," I said as I winced in pain.  **"Don't forget to remember me."**

"No, Baby, keep on fighting for us, please don't go. I need you please," he pleaded with me.

"Goodbye Dee," I said as I closed my eyes and took my last breath. Dean bent over and kissed me.

"Please, Baby, wake up," his voice cracked with grief, "you can't be gone. I love you. Always and forever Baby,” he kept saying until one of his squad pulled him away and held him in his arms.

They finally got me out of the car as they put me on the stretcher. They worked to restart my heart but it was no use my injuries were to extensive. Dean looked at my broken body and cried as he kissed me one last time. He looked at me as he put his hand in his pocket. He had forgot he had picked it up during lunch break and he was going to ask me tonight. He looked at the engagement ring as his life was shattered in one single moment in time.

 

Five years after my death Dean was at the cemetery looking at my gravestone. He was still mourning me but he had found someone else. She wasn't me as he was telling me but he loved her. He bent down digging a hole in my grave as he pulls out my engagement ring from around his neck. He has been wearing it for the last five years to remember what we had. As he put the ring in the hole I touched his hand and he shivered slightly.

He filled in the hole and said, "It's time for me to move on, Baby and she makes me happy,” as he kissed his fingers and tapped my gravestone with them. I watched with tears flowing down my face I wished I could hold him one last time.

"I will never forget you Baby, but I need to move on. You wanted that for me."

He smiled at my gravestone that said, "Always and Forever" as he walks away for the final time as I disappear and find my peace in heaven.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I ripped your heart out. It hurt to write it. I hope you all like it and at least had a laugh as well as a cry.
> 
> All comments welcome.


End file.
